Klaus And His Opinion on PDA
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: They're that couple, the couple who hold hands and canoodle in public. Klaus fucking hates them, bares his teeth when he sees them and walks the other way. But now, because it's fucking Stefan, Klaus puts up with it. (Secretly he loves it, Stefan with an arm draped over Klaus's shoulders as they order drinks in a bar makes Klaus's heart sing.)


Stefan Salvatore is a handsy kind of guy, and Klaus notices it almost right away. He's tactile in bed, kissing, caressing, _spooning_. Klaus isn't a spooner but Stefan is and almost right away he establishes himself as the big spoon. Klaus is about to protest but Stefan's fingers trace shapes on Klaus's hips, and he presses sweet kisses along Klaus's shoulders. Klaus decides he'll allow it this once.

It happens almost every time. Klaus refuses to admit he likes it.

They're _that_ couple, the couple who hold hands and _canoodle_ in public. Klaus fucking hates them, bares his teeth when he sees them and walks the other way. But now, because it's fucking Stefan, Klaus puts up with it. (Secretly he loves it, Stefan with an arm draped over Klaus's shoulders as they order drinks in a bar makes Klaus's heart sing.)

Okay so truth be told he doesn't notice the PDA's, not at first. They've been together for a few weeks and they're sitting side by side on a Salvatore sofa (the same sofa that just over an hour ago Stefan had peeled Klaus from his jeans and gave him a slow messy blowjob) and the doppelgänger is staring at them with a curious look in her eye. Soon Klaus notices the Bennett witch has joined the staring.

Klaus is about to say something smart and stinging to them when Stefan's fingers find that perfect fucking spot behind his knee and Klaus closes his eyes. Damon is blathering, something about travellers and Stefan is listening which saves Klaus from doing the same. He can get the cliff notes later, right now the hand on his thigh is perfect.

Klaus opens his eyes again and now the hunter has joined the girls in staring at Klaus, or rather the hand on his thigh. Klaus looks down at Stefan's hands, at his long fingers caressing Klaus through the dark denim. He notices how close they're pressed and with gleeful delight he realises that Stefan hadn't told his irritating friends that they're together.

Eventually Caroline clears her throat. She looks almost hurt, and she has no right to be, Klaus thinks, because that ship sailed a long time ago. Damon pauses and everybody in the room is looking at them. Stefan rolls his eyes, tells them to get over it and tries to get back to business. Klaus just smirks and slides an arm around Stefan's shoulders. Stefan's hand immediately finds Klaus's and their fingers tangle. Even Stefan's thumb is caressing the edge of Klaus's finger.

Klaus starts to catalogue the touches. Stefan wraps an arm around him, pecks his cheek and fucking cuddles him at any opportunity. Klaus hates that he loves it. Then comes the hand holding. Stefan leads him to the bedroom (Klaus loves that part) and the kitchen and into the woods where they make out. He even leads him from car to Grill as if Klaus might get lost.

They hold hands in the car and Klaus wonders if he'll ever be alone again. Perhaps he doesn't want to be.

It doesn't take long for another crisis to pop up. They gather at the Whitmore dorms, Klaus has no idea why because they smell of pungent teenage hormones and cheap cotton, but he has no choice, Stefan's clutching at his hand like he'll run away. (He won't. Stefan's wearing these indigo jeans and his arse is fucking sinful in them. Klaus can't wait until he's edging them down later.)

It doesn't take long for Stefan to slide his arms around Klaus and rest his chin on Klaus's shoulder. He kisses Klaus's neck, where he'd bit it just that morning. Klaus has to imagine sex with Lockwood in order to manage his unruly groin.

Even in bed Stefan's a cuddler. He follows Klaus around the mattress and Klaus grumbles but he sleeps well wrapped in Stefan's arms.

And then one day it stops. Klaus is pissed off, these fucking travellers are putting visions into Stefan and Elena's head. Klaus is furiously jealous and plans to introduce them to their kidneys. Stefan's distressed, he's rubbing his hands together and sending Elena long looks, begging for something. It's been hours since they touched, last night perhaps. Klaus woke alone and found Stefan brooding in a corner. He'd asked for privacy and Klaus had sulked until he heard the rabble arrive to discuss their problems to death.

Klaus takes the initiative and wraps his arms around Stefan, hoping now he's gotten over his brooding. Stefan tucks his face into Klaus's neck and tells Klaus that he doesn't want Elena to be his destiny or what ever the fuck the travellers are doing. Klaus shushes him and they kiss slow while Klaus strokes Stefan's cheeks.

Damon tells them to get a room and Klaus tells Damon to bugger off. Stefan smiles at him for the first time that day and Klaus cups his cheeks, kisses the smile away. He holds Stefan's hand after that, even as he suffers through another vision or whatever. (Once Klaus has calmed Stefan down he deals with the travellers by removing the leaders head after he's dispersed half of his minions.)

They're not perfect, no couple are. They fight about things, current affairs, whose turn it is to drive, the fact that Klaus once compelled Stefan to do his bidding. Stefan has a strong moral compass and Klaus sulks over the head of it but they work, they make it work.

Klaus trusts Stefan, trusts him with his life, his heart. Stefan has tarnished his soul in the best of ways and Klaus is trying to do the right thing more often than the wrong thing.

Klaus is thinking all this when Stefan slides onto the bed behind him, and cuddles him close. His thumb is teasing Klaus's collarbone and his lips are on Klaus's neck. Klaus reaches for Stefan's free hand, their fingers tangle.

He and Stefan are _that_ couple and Klaus doesn't give a damn. It feels good.


End file.
